


Chase

by Mysterie



Series: Death Note - Second Coming [2]
Category: Death Note
Genre: Crime, Death, Deception, Moral Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:16:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3621171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Mysterie





	1. Abnormal Normality

"Hey! What are you doing so close?" Jager said with a grin as he stopped next to her, she knew what he meant without having to ask; both his apartment and the organization's headquarters were less then two miles away. Kari smiled at him, hoping he didn't notice that she was nervous all of the sudden.  
  
"Oh, just used the last of my "vacation" to get away from the relatives; as nice as it is to see them they can fuss too much you know?"  
  
"Yeah, but I can't believe you'd pick a place so close to HQ." He said in a low tone so that they wouldn't be over heard.  
  
"Coincidence." Kari replied, and it was just that; she hadn't purposely picked the hotel for its location near Jager, but being so close, she realized, could throw off suspicion or make him more suspicious. Which of the two it was she wasn't sure.  
  
"Honestly, I didn't think much about it." Kari went on, trying to be casual without making it seem like she was trying.   
  
"Is something wrong? You seem... jumpy."   
  
"I guess I am; it's just that video I saw on the news... and then Kira being at the mall... I'm getting stressed, even having dreams about meeting her."  
  
"Yeah.... me too."  
  
"Are you serious? That's just... strangely ironic."  
  
"Maybe, but it makes sense too since I don't want to die an early death any more then you do." Kari nodded agreement.  
  
"We need to bring Kira to justice and quickly. Already people are ready to kneel at her feet as they were doing with Light two years ago. The NPA was even hunted down at one point and I remember that all our members went underground as soon as it was known that the president was killed by Kira; the whole nation then surrendered to Kira! No way am I going to let that happen again! Kira is no god, just a misfit of society!" Kari exclaimed.   
  
"I agree, ah, were you going somewhere?" Jager asked.  
  
"I was planning on going home, I just can't relax really. Who honestly can with Kira running around?"   
  
"Good point, did you drive here?" His eyes drifted from her to her car.

 

  
  
"Yeah, I wanted to enjoy the scenery. It's so rare that I drive out of state or get the chance to; I usually fly, but I didn't want the hassle of buying earplugs to keep my ears properly pressured."   
  
"I can understand that." Even as he said it though he was troubled by her response; hadn't L said that Kira might have driven to all the locations when delivering the tapes? Was K not so far off in her suspicion of Kari? Jager shook away the thought.  
  
"Why don't we have lunch then before you start back, you can tell me about your "vacation," as you've put it." Kari smiled, feeling relieved; almost sure that he hadn't remembered the dream.  
  
"I'll drive, I know this great place you just have to try."  
  
"Okay, let's go then. I can't pass up a recommendation by the boss." Jager smiled as the two of them headed off to the red Jaguar parked several feet away. For the time being, Kari had put the Death Note out of her mind for the first time in days as she climbed into the passenger seat.  
  
"Nice car, come with the business?" Kari asked teasingly; Jager grinned slightly as they pulled into traffic.  
  
"You could say that."  
  
"Well, now I know where the money for my uniform went." Her comment drew a chuckle from him.  
  
"Keep talking like that I might put you where you'll need it."  
  
"Heaven forbid you'd throw such a formal party." Kari said, laughing.  
  
"I just might." Kari only laughed more, knowing full well that her friend would never really be anymore comfortable in a suit and tie then she was in a dress. Ten minutes later Kari found herself seated with him in a corner table where they wouldn't be bothered by anyone. Though it was an outdoor cafe, the shrubbery around them would provide the privacy they would need.  
  
"Kari, you know a lot about... other creatures; perhaps you could help me understand something."  
  
"I'd be happy to help, what is it that you want to know about?"  
  
"What do you know about wolves?" Jager asked in a low tone, after glancing around.  
  
"What kind exactly?"

 

  
  
"Werewolves." Kari was thoughtful for a moment before she answered.  
  
"There are several different breeds, but only four types really; all of them dangerous, some lethally so on a large scale."  
  
"How large?" Kari didn't answer as a waiter came by.  
  
"Are you ready to order?" The waiter asked.  
  
"I'll have the daily special, medium-rare, with corn." Jager replied, barely looking at the menu.  
  
"And for you mad 'am?"   
  
"I'll have the catfish, coleslaw on the side, and ice tea to drink." Kari replied, studying the menu before her. They handed the waiter their menus and the waiter whisked away from the table.  
  
"Whole populations worth if you get a smart one. The most obvious is also called the 'lone wolf.' It never travels in packs and sheds its skin to take human form. They're none too bright and have to hide their skins. They usually don't prey on humans. They're more humanoid cousins do, being only the third lowest, they also shed their skin, but are stronger and instead of becoming wolves themselves, become a terrible mix that is often seen in horror films today. The third is more common and follows the gene pool of old takes of werewolves by transforming from beast to human. The most powerful, smart, and dangerous of the four call themselves Lycians. They can transform at will instead of the form controlling them. They are the ones you have to watch out for."  
  
"I see." Their food arrived just moments later.  
  
"Exactly what did you want to understand?" Kari asked.

 

  
  
"Which type I was dealing with. I ran into one about a week or so ago. It didn't do much, but it did speak to me while in wolf form." Jager replied, he leaned back a bit to scan the area, but no one was nearby to overhear them.  
  
"In English?"  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"I'm not so sure that's a werewolf."  
  
"What else could it be? It was larger then your average wolf, even had golden amber eyes."   
  
"That's not a werewolf Jager, because even Lycians can't speak English in wolf form."  
  
"Then what was it?"  
  
"A Lician."  
  
"Never heard of it." Jager replied. There was a pause as the waiter laid the check on the table. Kari waited until the waiter was well out of earshot.  
  
"It's a breed of wolf; they're very rare and very intelligent, though they can take on human form they retain their intelligence in both forms. While they can be skilled combatants too, they are not vicious in most cases; not even when expressing anger. I've run into at least one myself, it was by chance; they are good companions."  
  
"Loyal?"  
  
"To a fault."


	2. Stress

"Hmmmm." Jager considered this as they finished off the last of their meal.  
  
"I've been wondering something, have you ever been to Omaha, Nebraska?" Kari tensed slightly, but was careful not to start at the sudden question. Instead, she leaned back in her chair, seemingly thoughtful, but inwardly she was shaking with fear.  
  
 _Have I aroused his suspicion? How? Does he suspect me to be Kira? If so... what will he do?_  
  
"Well, I went to Nebraska some time ago with some relatives, but I don't remember what city. I was still fairly young, about twelve or thirteen, but I haven't been back since. Why?"  
  
"Take a look at this list L sent me." Jager handed her a folded piece of paper; watching her carefully as she studied it.  
  
 _If he expects me to give anything away he doesn't know me that well._     
  
"What is this a list of exactly? Besides cities at any rate." Kari asked, though she knew full well what it was.  
  
"It's the list of every place that received a tape from Kira." Kari paled slightly.  
  
"I see, there doesn't seem to be a pattern here, other then that I've been to a few place on the list." Kari said, trying to cover up her obvious unease; she knew he'd catch on to it, it's what she'd planned.  
  
"Which ones?" Jager asked, watching her more carefully now. It was obvious to him that she was uneasy with Kira, or had it been the mention of the tape that had caused her to pale just slightly?   
  
"Wichita, Kansas, of course. Then there's Orlando, Florida; Chicago, Illinois; Breckenridge, Texas; and Chorpus Christi, Texas. Oh, I've also been to Kansas City, but I'm not sure if it was ever on the Missouri side or not."   
  
"I have to wonder if you don't have some sort of connection to Kira." Kari stared at Jager for the longest time, surprise having flared into her eyes for a moment at his suggestion.  
  


 

"You think I would help someone like that?!"  
  
"K and L do." Jager said calmly.  
  
"Figures they would wouldn't it? Then again, considering that Light's accomplice died in prison ten days after he was jailed can L really be trusted? He was the only one at the time who knew Light was Kira since it was only two weeks later that Kira was revealed to the public to be Light Yagami. His accomplice was never known to the public, I never knew the guy's name myself, but it was only because Light put a little trust in me that I knew two months before he was killed that he was Kira and that he wasn't working alone."  
  
"Did you report it?"  
  
"To who? The U.S. had surrendered to Kira and the Kira task force had vanished from the NPA. I couldn't tell anyone, let alone the public, and expect to live. I deleted everything, I didn't want my father to find out someone I'd met on the net happened to be Kira himself; even though I'd wanted to deny the fact I couldn't when he'd also provided proof... predicting the next criminal death... I didn't reply to that e-mail either; I cut all of my ties to him once I found out who he was. I tolerate a lot of things, as you know, but a mass murderer who kills without conscious or regret is not one of them. "   
  
"Alright, I believe you, but convincing L is going to be harder."  
  
"Yeah, he doesn't know me like you do."  
  
 _Which is why he isn't so blind; if I'm not careful he'll see right through my charade. Then I'll really be in for it because it means he'll be looking for proof. So far I've managed to keep suspicion off me, but I doubt I can do that forever. Eventually Jager or someone else who knows me is going to get smart and figure it out. I can't change who I am to cover my tracks either; that would be a red flag to my family. Damn it._  
  
"L must have thought this was important to give it to you; did he tell you anything?" Kari asked before taking a sip of her tea.  
  


 

"Yeah, he thinks each place means something to Kira."   
  
 _All, but the last do actually. You're definitely good at this L, but can you link them to me? Prove that I'm Kira with just a list of cities? I doubt police or anyone else will buy it; you probably know that too, so what will you do?_  
  
"Don't you have class tomorrow?" Jager asked suddenly.  
  
"I wish, that would be something normal for this week at any rate."  
  
"What day do you have class then?"   
  
"Not until Wednesday, which is two days from now. I also have class on Thursday and Friday too, but that's about it." Kari replied thoughtfully.  
  
"What's your major?"  
  
"You know, I haven't decided just yet, but with all the work I'm doing hunting down Kira it might as well be criminal justice or something like that."  
  
"That would help." Jager said, nodding his agreement. Kari rubbed her temples.  
  
"Assuming I can handle the stress, I've never slept worse in my life."   
  
"I figure I'll sleep plenty once I'm dead."   
  
"Be careful what you say; with Kira on the loose you might get that wish." Kari said solemnly, her hands dropping to her lap though she felt the edge of a headache pounding at her mind.  
  
"Yeah, but you need to lighten up and relax a little. Don't be so serious all the time or you'll get a migraine." Kari grimaced slightly.  
  
"A little late for that."  
  
"Tell you what, go home, try to relax. you need it; get some sleep while you're at it. That's an order as well as a suggestion." Kari only nodded as Jager grabbed the check and headed for the register. She grabbed her purse and followed him, all the time worrying over L's suspicions of her despite Jager's reassurance.   
  
 _He's right, I do need to relax; to let things settle. After all, I've written a lot of names lately. The world can wait a little while as I recharge. A few days should do it. I'll forget about the Death Note for a while; hide it among some other notebooks, maybe even stick some stupid title on the back to make it blend in more. I should probably make a trip to Japan to get more notebooks that look like the Death Note, just to be safe. I'll extend my "vacation" to do just that; maybe even stay there long enough to instill the fear of Kira in them... Yeah, this will be fun. Just before my break, and I'll use my laptop to cover my tracks once I'm in Japan. No one, but me will ever know._  
  
As Kari and Jager walked out of the restaurant, Jager noticed that Kari seemed more upbeat and more like herself. He felt relieved she was taking his advice to heart. He knew he should take his own advice as well, but before he could he would have to make sure that he was out of Kira's conscious reach. With Kira in the United States, Jager booked a flight to Japan from his apartment just as Kari was doing the same at the airport.


	3. The Call

Kari caught the first flight available, unaware that Jager's own flight was right behind hers. Kari slept on the plane for the first time in a long time; as she slept, Jager was climbing aboard his own airplane. He frowned slightly as he settled into his seat. He'd a nagging feeling that he'd be closer to Kira rather then further away.  
  
 _That's ridiculous, I couldn't be further from that menace without leaving the planet._ He thought and sent a quick text message to K that read: flying to Japan, need break, back in a week. With that done, he shut off his phone and stuck it in his pocket. He hit the stewardess button. A man arrived quickly.  
  
"Can I get a pillow and a blanket?" Jager asked as soon as he saw the man.  
  
"Certainly sir." The man moved towards the small area behind the curtain that separated the front of the plane from first class. Jager hadn't flown anything other then first class since he was able to afford it. As soon as the plane landed he was awake again, uneasy from the dreamless sleep. His instincts were telling him that Kira was nearby, but he wasn't sure that was true.  
  
 _Still, my instincts have never been wrong before.... I'll keep my eyes and ears open; even if I'm here to relax it doesn't meant that I'll let my guard down._  Jager knew all too well that doing so, especially with Kira, meant death. As he checked into the hotel he'd made reservations at, Kari was checking the daily news that had subtitles in English at the bottom. She sat on the edge of the bed with a notepad, jotting down some names of criminals for later use.  
  
 _I'll have a little "fun" with these criminals._  Kari grinned slightly at the thought; it was the first time she'd felt a real thrill in being Kira. Away from her pursuers, she could "relax" for a while.   
  
Jager rose early the next day, despite feeling jet lag, and flipped on the news, he'd not slept any better that night then he had on the plane. His eyes narrowed as he read the subtitles: ... three crime bosses were found dead of heart attacks late last night; local authorities claim that at least two fo the three are the work of Kira who has returned to bring justice once more. One police man had this much to say.  
  
The scene changed to an officer in a suit who was wearing a helmet with the black visor down, hiding his face.

 

  
  
"I was originally part of the first Kira task force. I know what the signs are and these deaths only confirm American reports of Kira's return; we plan to assist L in capturing this new Kira as we're better equipped to face off with them then we were before."  
  
 _Damn, I knew it. Kira is here._ Jager thought, his phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out, answering it without a second thought.  
  
"Hello J." A sultry voice said on the other end.   
  
"Just who is this?!"  
  
"I am Kira."   
  
"Damn you, how'd you get this number?!" Jager demanded angrily, shaking from both his anger and fear.  
  
"I learned a few things from my predecessor, Light Yagami. I know you're more then just angry at me for killing S and the others, but it couldn't be helped I'm afraid."   
  
"Just what are you after?! Why are you killing? Do you think this is a game?!"  
  
"No, it's no game to me. I am only doing this for world peace, but don't think I mean to rule it as Light had wanted to do. I'm no god, merely a servant of our Creator."  
  
"Y-you're a ... Christian?!?"  
  
"Very good J."   
  
"If you are, then you know it's a sin to kill." Jager said gravely, deeply disturbed and shaken.  
  
"True, but it's all for a good cause; I'll take my chances." There was a moment of silence between them as Jager absorbed this.  
  


 

"Who are you?" Jager asked, though he didn't expect an answer. Kira chuckled softly, it was then that he heard the faint scratching of a pen on paper and went still with fear.  
  
"You're an interesting person J. I'll tell you this much, you know who I am already, you just haven't recognized me as Kira yet."   
  
 _So L was right then... there is a spy in the organization..._  
  
"Who is working for you?"   
  
"Oh, several people." Kira replied easily enough, then continued on.  
  
"By the way, you can tell L that his theory of a spy is both right and wrong."   
  
 _Right_  and  _wrong..?!? How can that be?_  
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"It will make more sense if you can find me out. Take a load off J, so far I've no reason to kill you." Jager began to shake physically, both with his intense anger and the fear he didn't want to acknowledge.  
  
 _Relax?! How am I supposed to relax?!_  
  
"Is that supposed to make me feel better after you slaughtered my comrades... my friends?!" Jager growled.  
  
"No." The quiet denial made Jager start, shock running through him even as she went on.  
  
"Maybe you fear me, hate me even, but I'm not a heartless monster. I'm not like Light even if I have a Death Note as he did."  
  
 _Is it possible? Could Kira actually... care?!?_  
  
"I don't like wasting life J, it's a real shame about S." Kira said softly.  
  
"What do you care?! You murdered her in cold blood!" Jager replied, his voice choked from anger and the fresh feeling of loss that hit him harder then a punch in the gut.  
  
"They were my comrades too; I care." Even as Kira said that a horrible thought struck him.  
  
"You said you had no reason to kill me... you know who I am don't you?" There was a slight hesitation in his voice, he was afraid of the answer.


	4. Power of Vengence

"If you mean could I kill you if I had to wipe out the organization then yes, I do." Jager sat down on the bed abruptly.  
  
"That's not what I meant."  
  
"That you will have to discover yourself. I have no intention of revealing myself to you knowing you'd likely kill me without second thought."   
  
 _She thinks like I do... knows what I'm thinking... How close has she really gotten to me? Wait... could I predict her next move? Knowing that we share the same thought pattern?_  
  
"Let me guess, you're a hacker." Jager said after a moment, with a bit more bravery then he felt at that moment.  
  
"You could say that."  
  
"Why did you call me then? Why not send me an e-mail or a text message?"  
  
"Why should I? A call is more personal and what should I care if you trace a hotel phone? I can always leave. Funny, I never had thought you'd take time to relax in the same country."  
  
"Do you always torture your victims like this before you kill?"   
  
"Torture? Certainly not!" Surprise ran through him.  
  
 _Is she... scolding me?!?_  
  
"Then why?" He asked.  
  
"Honestly, it's because a call is more personal as I said before."  
  
 _Personal? What is she playing at?_  
  
"What's your game?" Jager asked, feeling that he was missing something important.   
  


 

"The game is in your mind, life is a game, an adventure, or however else you choose to see it. It was no accident that I was given the Death Note; it fell in my lap because I was meant to have it and I shall do what I can to make the world better. Man was not meant to sin; however, it is suppressed makes no difference for if one life can keep thousands from ruining lives, then is it not worth it? One life makes all the difference and when the lives that are taken would die because of their crimes anyway why not sooner? Why not be rid of a terrorist before he becomes a human bomb against innocents or a rapist before another falls prey? The innocent have a voice through me, punishing the wicked. Turn on the news J and see how evil is punished by one who holds the power of vengeance!"   
  
Jager turned his attention back to the TV even as the phone went dead, Kira had hung up on him. His eyes went to the subtitles: We bring you this updated live. A known serial killer has blocked traffic with his car; there reason for this is yet unknown.  
  
The man walked in a circle, dropping what appeared to be white paint, then red paint; creating a circle with symbols of strange origin, seeming to have no meaning. A camera nearby caught the man's words as he dropped the bucket he held and moved towards the middle of the street and the middle of the circle.  
  
"Those who were wronged will be punished, by the power of the heavens! This city's guilty will perish with the cost of one life!" Before policemen, who'd just arrived on the scene, could do anything, the man stood in the middle of the circle and, drawing a gun, shot himself. There was silence for a moment, then a change began to rise from the onlookers. Jager just stared at the subtitles as the people around the dead man shouted in several different languages: Long live Kira! Long live Kira! Long live Kira!  
  
The scene changed back to the reporter, the changing crowd in a small picture-in-picture.  
  
"This just in, it seems Kira has called the station and wishes to be put on speaker phone." Back at SPK headquarters, L watched the broadcast with Rester and Linder standing behind him; their eyes glued to the TV.   
  
 _What are you up to Kira? Why Japan? Could it be you're looking for something? If so, what?_  L pondered even as a sultry voice spoke.  
  
"I am Kira, the man who just died killed an innocent child." The chanters were silenced instantly, each listening intently as she went on.  
  
"I am different from the first Kira; I do not intend, as Light Yagami did foolishly before me, to rule the world as a god. I am not God, but a servant of He who is. If you praise me, do not worship me, but He who sent me to do this work. To be a voice against injustice done across the world. My power is known to friend and foe alike. Those who do evil shall be punished here as that man was and sent to the next life to face the ultimate judgement. What I ask is simple and a necessity at the same time even though it may seem unthinkable. Cameras need to be set in homes, except for bathrooms and bedrooms; this is to ensure safety. The police are to be the only ones to monitor these cameras. With the help of police world wide no criminal shall be safe nor go unpunished. Any known to have committed past crimes will be watched, but they will have a chance to atone themselves by helping me." There was a moment of silence before cheers erupted from people once more.  
  
"Kira! Kira! Kira!" The chant went up and continued even as Kari hung up the phone, a slight smile on her face. Even as she mute the TV her phone rang, but she wasn't at all surprised.  
  
 _Just as I thought, but who will call me first? J or L?_


	5. Mastermind

"K 2 here." Kari said, answering the black phone.  
  
"Kari, are you in Japan?" It was L.  
  
"I just arrived at a hotel in Okinawa, why? What's up?"  
  
"Kira's there and has struck. Turn on your TV to channel six." Kari quickly changed the channel to ten then unmuted the TV. L would assume she'd just turned it on. Kari flipped back to channel six and the chants filled the room before the scene changed and the reporter dominated the news again to move on to other news.   
  
"This isn't good. I came here to relax and get away from Kira, not run smack into her." Even as Kari spoke she moved out of the room, careful to make sure that L couldn't hear the sound of the hotel door opening and closing as she moved into the hall and moved very slowly and silently down the hallway.  
  
"Have you traced the call yet?" Kari asked, the hall was vacant, but she knew she might have to be quick about muffling any noise someone else would make if they suddenly opened a door.   
  
"I'm having one of the SPK members do that now. I advise you to stay put." Kari knocked on her own room door as she got to it.  
  
"Hold on a minute L." Kari stuck the phone in her purse so that he couldn't hear anything. Once in the room, her bag on the bed, she picked up the phone from her bag. Careful not to rustle the contents and purposely let L hear her say aloud to no one.  
  
"I'll keep my door closed, thanks." Kari closed the door, allowing L to hear it and assume that she had merely had a quiet conversation with someone at the room's door. 

 

  
"Sorry, apparently some crazy idiot in the hotel is running around claiming they've seen Kira, but I'll do as you said and stay where I am." Rester glanced from the computer he was at a couple feet away from L.  
  
"We've traced the call to a hotel in Okinawa." L started in surprise.  
  
"Kari, Kira could be closer then you think. The call has been traced and I've sent a team down to confront Kira."  
  
 _This was too easy. Something is up. There's no way that Kira would make a mistake like this... but she isn't Light. What could she be thinking? Is it a trap?_  
  
"If J is there with you, have him speak to me."  
  
"I think he's in the states. Try headquarters first if you want to speak with him unless he told you a different number."   
  
"I'll do that." L hung up.  
  
 _You're not leaving anything to chance, but you are Kira. You've announced yourself to the world, killing off criminals both native and foreign. No doubt the police will comply to Kira's demands if only because of politicians pressuring them like before. I have even less time then my predecessor did. I must move quickly, but without revealing myself of the SPK members to the enemy._  L carefully lay two more cards in a large scale construction of a house of cards.  
  
"Rester, tell the police chief to have the team shielded in case Kira has made the trade for the Shinigami eyes."  
  
"Right away." Rester reached for his phone to make the call as L placed two more cards on the ever growing tower part that was beginning to look very much like the American Flag from a foot or so away. Meanwhile, at the hotel, Kari switched the channel from news to anime.  
  
 _How ironic. They made a movie about Light's life and now it's playing. Looks like Misa's going to play herself in this one; she probably helped create it. Wonder what they'll -_  Kari's thought stopped as the subtitles translated the movie's title: Mastermind: The Story of Light Yagami  
  
 _Good name. I'll watch it, maybe I can get some insight. Then I'll find Sayu Yagami tomorrow and see if she'll let me have Light's diary._ The phone rang even as she heard footsteps running down the hall softly; going right past her door even as she answered the black phone; the same phone L had called only scant moments before.  
  
"K 2 here." 

 

  
  
"I just heard from L, he says Kira's in your hotel..."   
  
"What?!?! Damn it, no wonder he told me to stay put!"  
  
"He called you?"  
  
"Y-y-yeah, about two minutes ago... Your voice is nearly as shaky as mine... are you alright J?"  
  
"It's obvious huh? your voice would shake too if Kira called you up and told you she knew who you were... plus... I'm worried about you."  
  
"I'll be fine. Geez, I can't believe she called you. Why didn't you call me sooner J?"  
  
"L called me before I could. He is sure now more then ever that you're Kira."   
  
"Well, I'll just have to prove him wrong then by catching the real Kira."   
  
"That's too dangerous!" J exclaimed.  
  
"Maybe, but L won't be satisfied otherwise. You know that as well as I." Jager was silent for a moment.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. He won't be."   
  
"It might be tough and dangerous, but we'll get her. Then we can all rest easy."   
  
 _So far it's all going as planned. All I need now is to prove my innocence and even if I'm imprisoned I have already thought of how to hide what I need to continue on as Kira._  Kari thought with a slight smile.  
  
"Yeah, I'm surprised you haven't tried to console me." Jager said suddenly.  
  
"Just how could you expect me to when I don't even fully understand? I am afraid of Kira as it is. I have no idea what it feels like to suddenly be told that I could be dead if she wished it; just being in the same hotel is bad enough. I'd probably panic or have a nervous breakdown or something if she called me and said that."   
  
"Yeah, you do know that if she gets me that you're the only one I trust to take over right?"  
  
"Don't say things like that! We're going to find Kira and make her pay!"   
  
"Don't underestimate her K 2. Don't forget that the first L knew Kira personally and still became a victim."  
  
"That's true, I'll keep that in mind, but you should be resting seeing as you're further from Kira."  
  
"Not really."  
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"I'm in Japan too."


	6. One Protection

"Are you nuts?!?! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Coincidence, I was following my own advice about relaxing; I figured Kira would stay in the states."  
  
"Me too."  
  
 _I didn't plan on you following me out here, but I saw your flight as I was deleting my records. I meant for only myself to know, but it didn't work out that way. I have to clear all the records as if there'd been a blackout or something just to keep L from noticing. Damn him for creating extra work for me._ Kari thought as she set up her laptop to hack into the airport.  
  
 _Maybe I'll just delete all the records for this week... and leave a data virus to take the blame while I'm at it._    
  
"Working hard on your vacation?" Kari nearly dropped the phone, she'd all but forgotten he was still on the other end.  
  
"Not work really, just typing up a fan fiction."  
  
"You still find time for that?"  
  
"What else did you think I did on my days off when I'd finished my homework?" Jager laughed a bit.  
  
"Good point. Let me know how things go. J out." Kari hung up the phone and sent the virus before going to a website to do just as she'd told Jager she'd been doing with her time. She could hear muttered curses and knew the men L had sent found the hotel room empty after barging in.  
  
 _Sorry to disappoint you L, but I rented two rooms for just that reason._    
  
Back at SPK headquarters, Rester picked up the ringing phone.  
  
"I see." He said after a moment of listening.  
  


 

"It seems that they found the room empty." Rester said as he hung up the phone, looking at L.

  
 _So, you were ready after all; you knew I'd send men to investigate and left. It would be too easy for you to stay one night, make the call, a demonstration, and leave without anyone being the wiser._    
  
"She was one step ahead of us. I expected as much; especially since she made the bold move of revealing her presence in Japan over a phone. Something the previous Kiras never did, not even the original Kira. They all hid their identities by every means possible; none came out so boldly as this Kira to state intentions, but does this mean she eventually plans to reveal herself to the public completely?" L pondered aloud.  
  
"Even if, suppose, she achieves such an end; what then?" He wondered.  
  
"What should we do?" Linder asked.  
  
"We wait for Kira to make the next move. We still don't know where her base is, but I want you to follow Kari. Get close to her if you can, but take care that she doesn't discover who you are. You should pass easily as a new tenant for one of her rentals; if you ask her for help she should be willing from what K told me. K has been unsuccessful in finding out Kari's precise movements or gaining any more information from her or on her."  
  
"I'll get on it right away."  
  
"Take all measures of caution; if she is Kira she might have resources that we're unaware of."  
  
"Duly noted." Linder left the room while L stared off in thought, one finger twirling a lock of his short, slightly curly hair; his eyes, though he'd never known it, were nearly as vacant as his predecessor's had been, giving the teenager a sort of look that could only be described as sleepily intelligent. With no existing photographs, L, once known as N or Near, might as well have been a ghost as the only living people who knew what he looked like were those he'd studied with, K, and the SPK members. Even so, only he knew his real name and that would be his protection from Kira, but how long would that last?


	7. Suspicious Nature

_So far Kira has only struck criminals whose names and faces have been revealed over television or the Internet. Does this mean she hasn't made the trade for the Shinigami eyes? Could it also be that there might be no Shinigami present? Like with Light's last accomplice? If that's true then it will be harder to find evidence. Ensnaring this Kira into the same trap as I did with Light Yagami will not be possible in quite the same way; especially without a Shinigami, which means she would have to be caught actually using the real notebook. A dangerous prospect to be sure. I may have to take the risk._ L thought as he pondered what his next move should be.  
  
Two weeks later, Kari stood in a bookstore, looking at manga when an older woman bumped into her; she turned, the woman was dressed in a pink turtle neck and blue jeans, her blonde hair was straight and fell down past her shoulders slightly. Her light blue eyes held something of confusion and apology as Kari met her gaze.   
  
"I'm sorry." Kari gave the woman a friendly smile.  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"I guess I'm not just use to the bookstore yet; I just moved here."   
  
"I see, you certainly don't look like you're from around here nor sound it either... Georgia right?" Kari ventured.  
  
"Yes! How'd you know?"  
  
"A lucky guess."  
  
"Say, um... I know we just met, but would you mind showing me around?"  
  
"Around Wichita?"  
  
"Well, actually, I was moved into a rental, thanks to a friend, just outside of Andover, by Santa Fe Lake."  
  
"Oh!" Kari's eyes lit up in recognition. "You must be the tenant, Miss Kouchi right?"  
  
"Yes, Linda Kouchi, how'd you know?"  
  
"I'm Kari Winlow, I own the rental there."   
  
"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Miss Winlow." Kari smiled.  
  
 _There's no such thing as luck, but Jager said she was looking for a place to stay... still, I'll keep an eye on her._    
  


 

"So, will you help me?" Linda asked.  
  
"Of course. Tell you what, I'll meet you in the cafe when I'm done here okay?"  
  
"Okay." Kari watched her go out of the corner of her eye, but to those watching from a distance it would appear that she'd returned to looking at the manga.  
  
 _I've been back two weeks to date, but even though Sayu gave me Light's diary I haven't been able to read any of it. Between school, being Kira and K 2 I haven't had much time. I relaxed on being Kira, cutting down the list; I should just stop and use the time to read the diary._  Kari moved away from the manga, holding a couple of a series she'd recently picked up and had taken a liking to.  
  
 _It certainly was easy to convince her... too easy.._    
  
*Flashback*  
  
A young Japanese woman with brown eyes and black hair answered the door.  
  
"Hi, are you Sayu Yagami?"  
  
"Yes, who are you?"  
  
"My name is Kari Winton, I was a friend of Light's, from America. He and I exchanged e-mails for the longest time. May I come in?"  
  
"Of course." Sayu said hesitantly, it was easy for Kari to see that the years hadn't been easy for the young woman, but who could blame her? It couldn't have been an easy thing for her to find out that her brother had been a murderer; even worse... he'd been Kira. The living room was only a few steps away from the front door and Kari could see that there was only an oriental rug and a couch in the room itself. No TV or radio, not that she blamed the girl really. Kari sat down on the couch as did Sayu.  
  
"It's been a while since anyone who knew my brother came by." Sayu said after a moment.  
  
"I'm only sorry that I didn't know the truth about him sooner; it was only two months before he passed that he told me... I can't imagine what it was like for you... I mean... It was a real shock to me since I thought I knew Light so well..." Kari trailed off.  
  
"It was... hard to accept at first because he seemed so dedicated to bringing Kira down... especially after what happened to dad... but as I think back on everything it only makes sense. I don't know how he kept everyone in the dark for so long, but he did. He was very smart." Kari nodded her agreement. Light had been smart, up to a point.  
  
"He fooled a great many people, Sayu; if anything, he was one of the smartest people to ever live... it's just a shame he decided to waste his life like that."  
  
"Yes, I suppose you're right about that... I miss him, sometimes, when I remember who he use to be before the whole Kira thing happened. Did he tell you everything?" Kari only shook her head.  
  
"No, not everything, but more then enough. I suspect he held back a good deal about how he was able to use the Death Note and the different aspects about it. I was thinking that maybe his diary might reveal something to me about him, that it might help me understand his thinking a bit more. Would you mind if I took a look at it if you have it?"  
  
"No, not at all. I do actually have it." Sayu said and got to her feet. It was several minutes before she returned with the ordinary looking diary, a single clasp was all that kept it shut.  
  
"I'm not really sure why I kept it, I mean... after reading it once... I didn't really find anything useful and it only brings back bad memories... You can keep it if you like."  
  
"I think I will, thanks. If I discover anything useful I'll let you know. I really do appreciate this."  
  
 _More then you'll ever know..._  
  
"Thanks, I appreciate the gesture. I do hope you find something."  
  
*end flashback*   
  


 

Kari shook away the memory as she paid for her books and then headed towards the small cafe nearby to speak with her new tenant who was waiting for her.  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
  
The phone rang and Watari picked it up, dressed in his usual trench coat and hat to disguise his appearance.  
  
"Watari here."  
  
"This is the president of the United States, I need to speak with L."   
  
"Please state your code." Watari had been on his way out of the SPK headquarters.  
  
"M0753921A" The president said.  
  
"Right, one moment please." He went back through the double doors he'd just come out of; L was sitting on the floor constructing a rather large airplane from pieces of paper.  
  
"It's the president." He said before handing the phone to L.  
  
"This is L. What can I do for you Mr. President?"   
  
"I'm being pressured by all side to pull your funds to keep Kira from knocking off politicians. I suspect some of them have been bribed to do so. I can't sit back and do nothing with the nation falling under that murderer again. I'm sending in the top FBI Agents to find targets within each city that received a tape from Kira."  
  
"That's a bold move, what do you expect me to do?" L asked after a brief moment of silence as he adjusted one wing on the model airplane.  
  
"I've had their information sent to you and they have orders to report to you anything suspicious that they find. I'm leaving it up to you to pull them out if need be."  
  
"I see. Very well then. Keep the politicians satisfied any way you can without surrendering to Kira directly. I assure you that she will be found and caught." L hung up the phone and looked at the computer that Rester was standing by. He got to his feet and moved over to it; tapping a few keys only to bring up a fairly long list of agents.

 

  
  
"Rester, contact half of these agents; Watari, you have the other half. Let them know where they can go to meet with you and give them a contact number; if any of them seem to uncover even the slightest thing in a target that could peg them as Kira I want you to report it to me and work one-on-one with that agent."  
  
"Yes, sir." Rester replied.  
  
"As you wish." Watari said and left the room with Rester.  
  
 _I didn't anticipate this from our president, but election is this year; the battle against Kira will effect things dramatically. I will have to move carefully at this point with the election in two months. Opponents of the president might sway in favor of Kira and if the public does this as a whole then the president to be elected might be a Kira supporter or worse... Kira herself. In either case, it would no longer be safe for the SPK to keep contact with the government. Is that your next move Kira? To cut us off from the government or to place yourself in that sort of power? I shudder to think what would happen if you were to place yourself in the U.S. government; especially as president of the nation._    
  
  
Kari stepped out of her car, she'd parked in front of the garage that sat twenty feet to the left of the house and the garage that was attached to it; it was separated from the other house by a line of trees.   
  
 _I've had that feeling of being watched for nearly a week now... It's a good thing I installed cameras for security years ago; seems that my natural suspicion might pay off for a completely different purpose._ She thought as she went into the smaller of two garages and moved quickly to a wall, sliding back a panel that held tools on it; hiding four small camera monitors. A movement in one caught her eye; a car was driving over to her renter's home. Kari watched as a man glanced over his shoulder before he knocked on the door. When the woman, who'd announced herself as Linda, answered the door, the man pulled out something in a quick motion and Kari set the camera to zoom even as there was a glint of something before the object vanished.  
  
 _Something's going on here._  Kari moved over to a box that looked to be just an ordinary tool box full of tools. She pulled out the false bottom along with several old tools, and grabbed a blank tape. She then ejected the tape from the monitor and replaced it with the blank; making sure to replace the false bottom. Besides old tools, the small shed was filled with various other memorable things from her grandfather and father both. Even things she'd gained from other people, from model cars to comic books, even a fairly large collection of - and still growing - the one-of-a-kind, once popular electronic pet, Furby. The tool panel was only one of several that hid various things from view. In one case she wanted to let another person inside. Even if a criminal broke in, they'd trip an alarm; a silent alarm that would trigger a monitor in the house and set the garage into lock down, trapping the person inside. It would take two codes, one fingerprint, and the other on a pad, to shut off the lock down and allow anyone in or out. Kari stuck the tape in her purse then used the cameras to see if anyone might be watching the building before setting out for the house. As soon as she was inside she stuck the tape into a VCR she had in the living room on a small TV set; it was set up to play a Wii system as well, but her mind was hardly on video games just then. She rewound the tape and, watching only inches from the screen, played back the scene with the man, over and over again.   
  
 _Hmmm? Wait... what is that? A glint?_  Kari rewound the tape yet again, careful to stop it just before the glint.  
  
 _As I thought, a badge; I'm being tailed like as not. Linda probably knows something. Come to think of it, that could be a false name. If that's true then there's a good chance she works for L; whether she knows this area or not is not really relevant, but works to her advantage, giving her an excuse to get close to me. Okay, L, I'll bite. I can play along just like your little spy can. I'll use her as my cover for my crimes; after all, how could I be suspected as Kira if I'm under so close of a watch?_ Kari ejected the tape, then, opening the flap she cut the tape and then, taking a very small bit of clear tap, patched it up. She knew it would shred itself in any player if anyone tried to play it now; destroying any evidence on the tape.


End file.
